1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lure formed with a fishing hook and a fake bait shaped to resemble a small fish.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 10, in the type of lures referred to as plugs, a spherical weight 2 formed from lead, brass, or tungsten, is movably disposed within an internal space 6 of a main lure unit 1. Balance is maintained when the lure is pulled underwater by having weight 2 fit into a cavity 3 in the main lure unit 1. When the lure is cast, weight 2 disengages from the cavity 3 and moves to the tail of the lure, thus making the lure easier to cast.
FIG. 11 illustrates a prior art lure having a magnetic piece 4, secured toward the head of internal space 6 of main lure unit 1. Magnetic piece 4 prevents movement of a weight 2a, which provides balance when the lure is moving underwater. Spherical weight 2a is formed from a magnetic material and can disengage from the magnetic piece 4 so that it can move in internal space 6.
Inside the lure shown in FIG. 12, a spherical weight 2b is formed from a magnet. A steel piece 5 is secured toward the head of the lure on a bottom section internal space 6 of main lure unit 1. Weight 2b can attach and detach from steel piece 5 and can move inside internal space 6.
Inside the lure shown in FIG. 13, a hole 2d is formed along the axis (or center) of a cylindrical (or spherical) weight 2c. A stainless steel wire 7 is inserted through hole 2d, and the ends of this wire 7 are secured longitudinally in internal space 6 of main lure unit 1. When the lure is cast, weight 2c moves toward the tail of the main lure unit 1, increasing the casting distance. When the lure moves in the water, weight 2c moves to the center of main lure unit 1 to provide balanced motion.
However, the conventional lure shown in FIG. 10, spherical weight 2 has difficulty fitting into cavity 3 when it is reeled in immediately after casting. This leads to discrepancies in the motion of the lure. The prior art lure shown in FIG. 11, weight 2a is spherical, thus maintaining a certain specific gravity requires increasing the volume. This makes it difficult for weight 2a to move to the tail of main lure unit 1. Similarly, in the prior art lure shown in FIG. 12, it is difficult for spherical weight 2b, formed from a magnetic material, to move to the tail of main lure unit 1. Weights 2, 2a, 2b of the conventional lures shown in FIGS. 10-12 are spherical and move by rotating in internal space 6. Noise will tend to result when the weight impacts a partition wall 6a that partitions the internal space. The lure shown in FIG. 13 includes means for securing the weight to roughly the center position of the main lure unit, but maintaining stable motion of the lure in the water is difficult.
It is the foregoing and various other drawbacks of the prior art which the present invention seeks to overcome by providing a lure that reduces noise created by displacement of the weight inside the main lure unit and that allows for stable motion in the water.
The present invention provides a lure including a wire disposed longitudinally inside a main lure unit. A weight is loosely supported on the wire and slides along the wire. This weight is formed from an alloy made from a material that is ferromagnetic at room temperature and a material that is not ferromagnetic at room temperature. A magnet piece is secured to the front end (toward the head of the lure) of the wire.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, the weight in the lure is formed from an alloy having a specific gravity of about 12 to about 20.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, the material in the weight that is not ferromagnetic at room temperature is tungsten or a tungsten alloy.
The present invention also provides a lure in which a wire is disposed longitudinally inside a main lure unit. A weight is loosely supported on the wire and slides along the wire. The weight is formed with a material having a high specific gravity of about 12 to about 20 secured to the rear of a magnet piece disposed toward the lure head. The front end (toward the lure head) of the wire is secured to a steel piece.
A third embodiment of the present invention includes the material with a high specific gravity is tungsten or a tungsten alloy.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a cushion member secured to the rear end of the wire (toward the tail of the lure). The weight collides with the cushion member.
A fifth embodiment of the present invention includes a curved wire.
The present invention provides a lure in which a wire is disposed longitudinally inside a main lure unit, and a weight is loosely supported on the wire so that it can slide along the wire. This weight is formed from an alloy containing a material with ferromagnetic properties at room temperature and a material with no ferromagnetic properties at room temperature. A magnet piece is secured to the front end (toward the head of the lure) of the wire. Thus, noise resulting from the displacement of the weight inside the main lure unit is prevented. Since the weight is secured to the magnet piece in the water, the lure can move in a stable manner in the water.
The weight in the lure is formed from an alloy with a specific gravity of about 12 to about 20. This allows the volume of the lure to be decreased, and the weight can move closer toward the tail of the main lure unit. As a result, the lure allows an increased casting distance.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a lure in which the material in the weight that does not have ferromagnetic properties at room temperature is tungsten or a tungsten alloy.
Also, the present invention provides a lure formed with a wire extending longitudinally inside the main lure unit, and a weight is loosely supported on the wire so that it can slide along the wire. A material with a high specific gravity of about 12 to about 20 is secured behind a magnet piece on the weight positioned toward the head of the lure. A steel piece is secured to the front end (toward the head of the lure) of the wire. This prevents noise generated from displacement of the weight inside the main lure unit. In the water, the steel piece is secured to the weight so that the lure is able to move in a stable manner in the water.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a lure in which the material with high specific gravity in the weight is tungsten or a tungsten alloy.
Also, the present invention provides a lure in which a cushion member that impacts the weight is secured to the rear end of the wire (tail end of the lure). This prevents damage to the inside of the main lure unit during casting caused by the weight being displaced rapidly to the tail of the lure.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a lure with a curved wire. This provides the advantages of the present invention even when the longitudinal dimension of the lure is small.